NaruMai! Karaoke disaster's love!
by harpernaja
Summary: So, Mai gets a call from Monk asking if she wants to sing karaoke with the others. But when she gets there, no one shows. Naru comes later but ditches her making her feel worthless, she runs out crying and it's up to Naru to save her! Made for Naruisawesome!


**Saya-Chan: Heres my oneshot I made for Naruisawesome!**

**Mai: Wow I'm a baby!**

**Saya-Chan: YUP!'**

**Monk: Saya-Chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt..**

NaruMai Karaoke disaster's love!

Mai is sitting at her desk in school when her phone rings *Ring Ring*. "Hello?" Mai asks tiredly. "_Mai hey Mai!"Someone yells. _'Hah only one person can be that annoying.' Mai thinks sarcastically. "Yes Monk?" Mai asks. "_How did you know it was me?"_ He asks. Mai rolls her eyes. "I just can." Mai says. 'Because your annoying..' Mai thinks. Monk chuckles. "_Hah oh well I have a proposal!"_ Monk cheers. Mai looks curious. "Oh yea? What is it?" Mai asks. Monk chuckles slyly. "_We, the SPR gang, are going to kidnap you after school for karaoke!" _Monk states. Mai smiles. "Oh yea? I don't think I can." Mai says. Monk chuckles darkly. Mai starts to worry. "Uh Monk?" Mai asks. Monk laughs again. "_Oh I think you'll be able to come." _He says. Mai rolls her eyes. "Oh yea? And how do you know that?" Mai asks. Monk smirks. "_Because Naru is going to be there, and you can impress him."_ Monk says slyly. 'Ohhh Monk how dare you!' Mai thinks sarcastically. "Fine I'll go, but only if you stop pesturing me." Mai replies. "_Okay Jou-chan!"_ Monk says hanging up. This was going to be a looong night.

**(At karaoke bar!)** Mai shows up early and orders a room for everyone. 'Jeez they said they were going to be here at 8 o'clock, it's 8:30..' Mai grumbles to herself. Suddenly the door opens, and in walks Naru and Lin. "Wow Mai your early for once." Naru says with sarcasm dripping. Mai rolls her eyes. "Yea whatever." Mai replies icily. Lin walks over to the farthest chair away. "Wheres the others?" Lin asks. Mai shrugs. "You got me." Mai states. Lin nods, suddenly his phone beeps and he smirks. "I'll be back, oh and by the way Monk messaged me and said he'd be late so you should start." Lin says walking out. Mai blushes. 'Monk you are sooooo dead!' Mai thinks blushing.

"So whats your scheme this time?" Lin asks scaring Monk, Ayako, Masako, and John. "G-gah! Oh um well..." John trails off. "We are trying to get Naru and Mai together!" Ayako cheers. Masako just grumbles to herself saying that its not fair. Lin shakes his head. "Okay but how are we going to see if it works?" Lin asks. Monk smirks triumphly. "Before Mai got here I asked the chashier to install hidden cameras in a random room, and when Mai ordered a room she would get that one!" Monk says triumphly. Lin nods. "Pretty decent considering it came from you." Lin says. Monk growls. "Lets just watch it!" Saya Ayako turning on the flatscreen.

"Soooo Naru.." Mai trails off. Naru shrugs her off. "Yes?" He asks. "Do you..um wanna go first..?" Mai asks. Naru shakes his head. "No you can..I'll wait for Lin." Naru states. Mai nods walking up to the mic. "Ok then..I'll sing Bring Me Back To Life by Evanessence." Mai says. "**How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb..without a soul my spirits sleeping somewhere cold intil you find it and marry me.."** Mai sings. Naru stares slightly at her amazed she could even sing. "**Wake me up! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark! Bid my blood to run! Before I come undone!"** Mai continues to sing.

"Wooow Mai can sing well!" Ayako states. Monk and everyone else nods, including Lin. "She sounds so emotional.." Masako says sadly. "**Save me! Save me from the nothing I have become! Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me! Breeeathe into me and make me real! Bring me to life!" **Mai sings emotionally. Naru wanted to run up to her and ask what was wrong, but he couldnt let his facade slip. Then he noticed something. A camera right in the corner of the room face him and Mai. 'Those bastards.' Naru thinks. **"Call my name and save me from the dark! Bid my blood to run! Before I become undone! Save me from the nothing I have become! Frozen inside without your tou-"** Mai stopped singing as Naru left the room. She broke. 'W-was I really that bad?' Mai thinks sadly.

"Guys Naru just left in the middle of her preformance." John says pointing to the heartbroken Mai. Monk leans in closer. "Is she crying?" He asks. Ayako nods. "Damn him." She mutters. Suddenly the van door slides open. "So this is where you have been." Naru says angrily. Monk looks up mad. "What the hell Naru?!" Monk asks pissed. Naru gets a confused look. "What?" He asks. Monk points to the screen, there Naru sees a crying Mai on the floor. "Why is she crying?" Naru asks in a straight face. Lin sighs. "She's crying because of you." Lin states. Naru gapes, not noticably of course, at Lin. "What do you mean?" Naru asks. "She's crying because you left in the middle of her preformance, and now she thinks you left because she was terrible." Ayako states. Naru's eyes grow wide. "I left because I saw the camera." Naru says. They all look at eachother then they all ran to the room.

"Mai!" Monk calls. Mai looks up, her face tearstained. Naru's heart cracked at the sight of her. "Just leave me alone!" Mai cries running out of the room, and out of the building. Mai runs down an alley. Naru was close behind. "Mai wait!" Naru shouts. Mai didn't hear him, then she ran into something hard.

"O-Ow.." Mai groans. "Oooh lookie what we got here.." A voice sluured. Mai's eyes widen. "N-no...please..no...NOO!" Mai cries as the drunk rapist grabbed Mai's arms. Naru heard the scream and ran faster to where Mai was. "Hahahee looks like we got a sexy one..!" Another man slurrs. "S-stop!" Mai cries. The first man grabs Mai's sweater and tears it "Noo!" Mai shouts. The second man held Mai's arms behind her back. "Hey boss, we gon' do it here?" The second man asks. The first man nods laughing maniacly. Naru was close to finding her. "P-please...I-I'll give you my money!" Mai sobs. The men laugh. "Girl we were gonna take it anyway." The first man laughed as he tears her tank-top off leaving her in her lavender bra. "No..Naru please.." Mai sobs quietly. The second man looks at her curiously. "Whose Naru?" He asks girlishly.

"H-He's-" She got cut off when someone yells. "That'd be me!" Naru shouts running up to Mai. He glares so icily at the men that they quiver. "Ha! How canyou date a man like him?! He's a pansy!" The second man teases. Mai frowns. "He's not my boyfriend..I-I'm nothing to him.." Mai whispers, but loud enough for them to hear. Naru's eyes grow wide. "Now Mai you know that's not true, your my dumb assistant." Naru says. Mai starts to laugh, but not in a happy way...a sad heartbroken way. "Heh your right. I'm just a dumbass assistand whose in love with her narssisictic boss." Mai says sobbing. Naru's eyes grow even wider. "Mai.." He whispers quietly. Suddenly one of the men grab Mai's hair. "Hey no lovers spat while I'm trying to have fun!" The first man shouts grabbing Mai's right breast making her yelp in saddness. "STOP IT!" Mai cries. Naru feels rage burning in him. "Get off her.." Naru mutters. "Huh what was that?" The second man asks teasingly grabbing Mai's left breast. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Naru shouts using his PK to throw them to the sides into the brick walls. Mai falls to the ground her eyes looking at the ground, wide with terror. "I...I...noo..." Mai sobs covering herself crying. Naru smiles weakly. "Mai.." He whispers kneeling to her. "Naru...just..just go. You said so yourself. I'm nothing but an assistant." Mai sobs quietly. Naru sighs. "Mai I'm never going to go." Naru says taking off his jacket to cover her. Mai looks up surprised. "But Nar-" She was cut off when Naru's lips came crashing down onto her's. He cups her face to deepen the kiss. Mai felt herself go weak. She pulls back for a moment. "I love you." She breathes before kissing him again. His eyes go wide and he kisses back. They kiss for a few minutes. "I love you too...Idiot..." Naru says kissing her one more time before carrying her to her house.

**Saya-Chan: Awww!**

**Ayako: KAWAII!**

**Saya-Chan: Naruisawesome I hope you enjoyed!**

**Yasu: R&R or Naru will glare into your soul!**


End file.
